Prior Art
Adding Solfege to digital musical instruments is not a new idea. U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,591 shows such an attempt in early days. More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 6,191,349 shows a method utilizing MIDI and wavetable synthesizers to add Solfege and/or human voice to MIDI instruments. The most important benefit of the method is that it requires no modification to the hardware. You only need a specially prepared patch. However, if you try it, you will discover the following two shortcomings. It does not support Movable Do System, which is the most widely used Solfege convention in the United States. It gives you a feel of the latency, which is the time between your pressing a key and actually hearing the corresponding sound. This is due to the nature of the human voice. Solfege syllables have consonant and vowel parts. It takes time to mature the sound, reaching the full vowel part, which is the cause of the problem.